That Was Unexpected
by Goddess2uu
Summary: Dean and Cas are roommates in College and they aren't the best of friends because they are always trying to hide their feelings but what happens when Cas kisses Dean while they are studying for a big test the next day? Punk!Cas, Nerd!Dean, Destiel, eventual Sabriel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This came from a picture that I found online and is the pic for this fic because I can't get Punk!Cas and Nerd!Dean out of my head. It's my screen saver and everything that I think about so this is the beginning of the story, with all my stories don't expect regular updates and I don't know where I plan on taking this but it'll come around. 3**

...

Castiel lay in his bed looking blankly up at the ceiling of his dorm room. His headphones are in and "Have a Drink on Me" by AC/DC was playing. He was taping his fingers to the rhythm and humming quietly.

Dean was sitting on his bed with all of his homework and books splayed on his bed. He pushed up the glasses that were on his nose up to keep them from falling off. He had a pencil in his hand and he was tapping it on his forehead, thinking about this particularly challenging question.

When his roommate started humming he decided he needed a break. He put all of his things down and carefully climbed out of his bed, not wanting to mess up his books and notes. He grabbed his pillow and threw it at Cas, "fucker, I'm making a sammich. Want one?"

Cas had looked up at Dean, squinting. "Yeah, whatever, nerd. Ham and cheese."

Dean grunted in understanding, walking into their shared kitchen. Sometimes he hated Castiel but he couldn't help but think about how attractive he was. He ignored his attraction to Cas and they kind of fell into a routine of being rude but friendly at the same time. Unintentionally.

Dean made himself a grilled cheese and then Cas his ham and cheese and went back to the shared room. Dean dropped Castiel's plate on his stomach before sitting in the desk chair before eating his sandwich.

Cas sat up and looked at Dean while he took a bite of his sandwich, making a small noise of appreciation. He still had his headphones in and "Stay Together for the Kids" by Blink 182 started. His parents had gotten a divorce and that is when this punk faze had started. So this song always had a series of emotions trudge up and fill his heart; from sadness, anger, guilt, and so many more.

He was halfway through his sandwich and was still staring at Dean. Cas realized he was gay when his parents were getting their divorce but never told anyone. He had had a few flings, kissing, heavy petting but he was still a virgin even at 20. Dean was beautiful and Cas knew he was gay, but he was too scared so he hid behind being a dick.

Cas couldn't stop staring at Dean and he knew Dean didn't notice because while he ate he had his face buried in another book. _He is such a nerd_. Dean was about 6 feet tall and covered in lean muscles. He was a dark, honey kind of blonde and his face was covered in an array of freckles and he had facial hair that was always just short stubble. His hair was currently a grown out Mohawk and he always got his hair cut that way, with the top just long enough to fall to one side, the sides shorter but not buzzed. Cas had seen him without a shirt on a few times, they lived together and all, and he had a six pack and even more freckles. And then there were his eyes, those amazing emeralds that were always sparkling even behind those big rimmed nerd glasses. Cas had a thing for freckles and green eyes and that is exactly what his roommate had and he couldn't stop staring.

Dean was done with his sandwich and he was licking the crumbs off his fingers and Cas watched with appreciation. It made his skinny jeans just a little too tight. Dean was wearing low slung sweats that rested just barely above his ass and he had his favorite green tee on. When he moved around the shirt lifted enough for Cas to see his happy trail and the dimples that rested above his nice, sexy, firm looking ass.

Cas finally finished his sandwich and got up to grab the trash, taking Dean's as well. Dean grunted and went back to his studying, plopping down gently on his bed and continuing. He had his laptop out and accidentally knocked a book off the bed.

"Sonuvabitch" Dean grumbled trying to reach for it.

Cas had been standing in the door way of the kitchen watching, drinking some water. He chuckled and got the book for Dean, handing it to him. "Don't strain yourself with all of that cussing, nerd."

Dean gave him a dirty look and went back to studying. Cas flopped on his bed and closed him eyes, thinking about kissing Dean and touching him.

He fell asleep dreaming about him.

…

Dean was working on his history paper now, he was pretty sure Castiel had fallen asleep by the fact that he wasn't tossing or fidgeting.

He sighed. His fantasies for Cas were becoming more intense as of late. Being in the same room as Castiel's beautiful body and face was causing Dean's libido to act up.

Cas was about 5'9" and he was also slim but built, hidden muscles and all. He had a black Mohawk that if he didn't do was just a messy bunch of hair on the top of his head. On the right side of his head was a cross tattoo. On his left eyebrow was a piercing and then snakebites on the left side of his bottom lip. His lips were always plump and pink and full. He was always wearing something with wings on the back, whether it was a shirt or his jacket. He also had gauges in his ears that were crosses in the circles. When Dean would look into his eyes, on rare occasion, it was like swimming in a multifaceted ocean.

Today he was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged everything in the best way. He had a black shirt that had wings on the back.

If someone was just looking at Castiel they wouldn't guess that his degree was in Religious Studies. It wasn't that he was necessarily religious but he found that he had a passion to know it and understand it. Dean took a break from his studying and just watched Castiel sleep. This was their first year of and semester of college so they had a lot of the same classes and teachers because of core classes.

It was about 3 pm when Cas woke from his nap and he woke because Dean was poking his shoulder. "Hey, dude, class starts in like 20 minutes. I'm not waiting for you." And he left, heading for class which was about a 10 minute walk; he wanted to get an apple and water on his way to class.

…

They got back to their dorm and Dean asked, "Wanna order some Chinese tonight? We have that test in the morning and I don't want to waste time cooking when we can be studying." Cas nodded and grabbed the keys to his car before going to get the food for them. Dean organized the room and set up everything to study for their history test. They may not be the best of friends, but they could study pretty well if Cas could get off of his ass to do so.

When Cas got back Dean was sitting on the carpet on the floor, with a book open and writing down notes, his glasses had slipped slightly down his nose and he had one brow raised like he did when he was confused.

"Nerd, food is here."

"Cas, can you please stop calling me nerd?"

"Awe, why though? You're soooo nerdy!"

"Cas.." Dean sighed and put his book down and then pushed his glasses up his nose.

Cas smiled and put the food down in front of Dean before kicking off his converse and sitting down across from him; the food conveniently places between them. Dean started taking everything out and eating his portion. Cas ate as well.

"Alright let's study, Cas."

Cas looked up at Dean and smiled. "Alright then let's start." They packed up the trash and set it aside.

Dean started to ask Cas questions and he answered with mostly right answers, there were a few that he got wrong and when he asked for the answers they slowly got closer together. Dean refuses to admit it but when Cas calls him a nerd or nerdy he loves it and can't help but fall deeper for the man in front of him.

After about an hour and a half of studying they are so close that Cas has his legs on either side of Dean and Dean is criss-cross with a book in his lap. They were so engulfed in studying that they didn't notice how close they had gotten. Dean looked up from his book and Cas was leaning over the book slightly, when he looked up, their noses were practically touching and Cas pushed forward and kissed Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was taken aback by what was happening, he didn't know how this happened. He wanted to continue kissing Cas, he wanted to kiss back but his body refused. They sat for a moment with their lips to be pressed together but not really moving.

Cas was more than a little pleased to have Dean's lips on his but he couldn't actually kiss Dean. But just having his lips on Dean's was enough for the moment.

They pulled away from each other and looked at each other confused before Dean leaned in again. Cas couldn't help himself and he leaned in and kissed Dean, this time actually moving to kiss him. He gently ran his tongue along Dean's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance, which Dean granted eagerly.

Cas pulled back slightly because Dean's glasses had been digging into his face as they made out. He pushed them just enough to not be in the way and delved back into Dean's mouth. Dean still had the book in between them and Cas picked it up and put it next to them. Castiel reached out and put his hand on Dean's hip, pulling him just slightly forward. Dean shivered as Castiel's hand slipped under his shirt and drew small circles on the skin there.

Dean moaned softly as his and Cas' tongues tenderly danced together. Dean pulled back slightly and smiled at Cas, Cas was still drawing on Dean's hip with his thumb. Castiel smiled back and moved his other hand to Dean's face gently petting the stubble that grew there.

"Dean." Cas smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. Dean put his hand on Cas' chest and stopped him from kissing him again. "Cas, what is happening?" Dean asks breathlessly.

"Well, I dunno about you but I'm kissing the hottest guy I've ever met." Cas chuckled and squeezed Dean's hip lightly.

Dean blushed a bright red color and looked down at the hand on Cas' chest. Cas chuckled again and lifted Dean's head back up to look at him. "I am being serious Dean. I think about this all the time." He was having a hard time breathing because looking so closely into the beautiful green eyes was a dream he'd never thought would come true.

"Cas..tiel."

"Yes, Dean?"

Dean smiled and grabbed Cas' shirt and pulled him forward, latching their lips together again. Cas smiled against Dean's lips and kissing deeply, his grip on Dean's hip tightening slightly and pulling Dean even more forward. Cas wanted to be in Dean's space, he wanted to be pressed flush against Dean, he couldn't get close enough the way they were sitting.

Cas took the hand on Dean's face and put it on his shoulder. Cas gently pushed Dean down on the floor, crawling on top of Dean and kissing his neck, chin, and lips before pressing his entire body flush to Dean.

Dean has much more sexual experience than Cas which seems strange because on the outside Dean and Cas are like complete opposite. But if you were to trade their outside personalities, that is what they were like on the inside. Dean was brazen, loud, obnoxious, a jackass, a sex god, and he only hides because his dad beat his personality out of him. Dean was still a nerd underneath it all but the shyness and introvert was just a cover. Cas was shy, awkward, virgin, scared of everything, introverted but he had to pretend to be someone he wasn't. The punk look was real, he really felt like that but one day he will probably grow out of it.

When Cas pushed Dean on the floor it let Dean's sex-god surface and he grabbed Cas' face. He hooked one leg around Cas and flipped him onto his back. Cas grunted and looked at Dean surprised.

"Uhhh.." Cas was confused, he'd never seen Dean take control of anything but studying. Dean was straddling Cas' hips and he had his hands on either side of Cas' head. The look in his eyes was powerful, passionate and he leaned down and kissed Cas' nose before sitting up slightly.

"Yes?" Dean inquired with a smile.

"Who are you and what did you do with my roommate?"

Dean chuckled and moved the stray hair of Cas' Mohawk and put it back in place. "Who said I wasn't the same person?"

Cas just looked up at him, his blue eyes boring into Dean's green ones.

"Dean, you are not the same nerdy little geek that I have been rooming with for two months. I haven't seen you take control of anything but studying." Cas' hands were on Dean's hips, he was having a mini freak out to himself because he'd never had someone so attractive sitting on his lap and effectively giving him a hard on.

Dean just chuckled again, he could feel Cas' hard on and he sporting one himself. He leaned down and kissed Cas again, his tongue mapping out every inch of Cas' mouth as he slowly ground his hips into Castiel's reveling in the little moans that came from him. Dean kissed down from Cas' lips to his chin and then up his jaw to his ear and he sucked the earlobe into his mouth and bit it gently.

He breathed heavily against Cas' wet earlobe and smiled before whispering. "Cas, you only see what I show you." Cas was writhing beneath Dean, his body was reacting way too much to Dean's deep voice and the way his body was rubbing against his own. "Do you want to see more?" Dean inquired and kept kissing his neck and the soft spot behind his ear. Cas groaned, conflicted because he wanted to let Dean touch him but he didn't want to lose his virginity quite yet. That inner personality was screaming to himself to stop, to not let Dean have him.

"Dean, I-I can't." Cas whimpered. He didn't want to hear himself say that to Dean, the gorgeous nerd that was lying on top of him.

Dean pulled back and looked down at Cas, he was confused since Cas had started this. He got off of Cas and sat next to him cross legged and looking down at him with expectant eyes. Cas sat up and looked at Dean, "I'm sorry Dean, I know I started this but," he was mumbling, "but I am just scared.." He ended tentatively. Dean's eyebrows shot up and he was staring at Cas, "Scared? Why?" "Dean, I-I.." he couldn't say _virgin_ out loud. He blushed and looked down at his hands; he was scratching his nails against each other.

Dean knew what he was trying to say so he decided to just finish his sentence for him. "You're a virgin." It was more a statement than a question but Cas still nodded. Dean chuckled and leaned into Cas, picking his head up by his chin and gently placing a kiss on the corner of Cas' mouth before pulling away and looking him in the eye. "That's okay, blue eyes, I can take it slow."

Cas looked into Dean's eyes searching for something to tell him that Dean was lying, that he only wanted Cas for sex and was disappointed but he didn't see disappointment or expectation he just saw a lint of love in those green eyes. "Thank you, Dean." Dean kissed him and then grabbed his book and handed it to Cas, "It's time to study, Cas."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enter Sabriel. This is my first time ever writing Sabriel and that is because I only recently decided that it was the fourth best thing in the universe next to Destiel and Wincestiel and Wincest. Please be nice and please, please review! I want the love!**

...

Sam Winchester was the smartest one of the family and he was also a friggin' giant. Some of his friends said he looked like a moose because he was so freakishly giant. He and his twin, Dean, went to the same college but opted for separate rooms so they could make new friends but they lived in the same hall and right next to each other. Sam was always smart and he was going to college to become a lawyer, he wanted to help people with all of his being. Dean always called him a girl for how passionate he felt about things like this. Sam loved his brother with all they had and they always had each other since their mother died when they were four and their father died when they were sixteen.

He knew Dean was smart but in a much different way, Dean was majoring in Greek and Lore studies because he always had a thing for the supernatural.

...

Gabriel Novak was a special kind of person, he always had a piece of candy in his mouth and he didn't know how to settle down. His passion for things was never hidden and he could easily say that he was the second most passionate person in his entire family of 13 siblings. The first was his youngest brother, Castiel Novak. All of his brothers and sisters were named after angels, he was the Archangel Gabriel. His brothers and sisters were, by oldest to youngest; Michael _m_ , Lucifer (Luci) _m_ , Raphael _m_ , Seraphiel (Sera) _f_ , Ariel _f_ , Azrael (Az) _f_ , Balthazar _m_ , Eae (E) _f_ , Emmanual (Em) _m_ , Gadriel _m_ , Anna _f_ , Sophia _f_ , himself _m_ , and Castiel _m_.

He was studying law; he knew that people always gave him what he wanted no matter what so he saw it as an opportunity to also help people. He may be brazen and without a filter but he was a good person and would use his social skills to his best advantage.

...

Gabriel turned out to be roomies with Sam and he wouldn't keep his eyes off of the moose, they became best friends because Gabriel reminded Sam of Dean, the Dean only he knew. Sam also let the weirdest thing happen on a daily basis, he let Gabriel call him Sammy 'cause oddly enough he liked it. And to be completely honest he liked Gabriel as more than just his best friend and he knew Gabe felt the same by his ridiculous innuendos that he never gave up on.

Gabe was a fairly short man, 5'6", he was twenty. He had honey eyes that melted Sam's soul and hair that was nearly the same color. He wasn't built the way Sam was, he was softer looking, delicate in a sense. His attitude towards everything was that he was the absolute best and there would never be anyone better than himself. His addiction to candy was one day going to kill him and he had several pet names for Sam that same pretended to hate though truly he loved them. For a few examples; Samwich, Samcicle, Samoose, Sammy-kins, Samsquatch, and many more.

Gabe was in love with Sam but Sam didn't budge when he called him cute names or laid his best sexual innuendos on him. Sam was most literally a Sasquatch. He was 6'3"; he had long brown hair that framed his face in the best way. From the tight clothes he wore, he had muscles everywhere and with Gabriel being a fairly small man he knew Sam could carry him. He had these eyes that could see through your soul from miles away and they were a hazel color so they changed all of the time according to his mood and what he wore. And the most kissable lips he had ever seen on another human his entire life and all he wanted to do was kiss them.

...

One day Sam went to the bar because he had been having a shitty week, he had his fake ID and drank until he felt calmer. He wasn't fully inebriated; he was in a happily light buzz. When he got back to his dorm he had forgotten how to use his keys so he knocked, knowing Gabe would be awake. When Gabe answered the door Sam couldn't control the smile that grew on his face. Gabe was in a sweat pants only, his hair dripping onto his shoulders, and smiling at Sam with a sleepy look. "Hey Samsquatch, little drunk are we?" all Sam could do was smile and stare. It was making Gabe a little uncomfortable because he'd never seen Sam look at him like this. He welcomed it but he couldn't help but be confused a little bit. "Samwich? You alright there?" and before Gabe knew what was happening Sam was bent down over Gabriel, kissing him.

Gabriel melted and kissed back momentarily before remembering that Sam is drunk and it could just be a drunk kiss, he didn't want to get his hopes up. He broke the kiss and stepped back, the confused look that Sam sported was adorable and Gabe couldn't help but think he looked like a lost puppy. "Sam, you should get to bed. You are drunk." Sam's face crumbled before he agreed and went to lay in his _too_ small bad and immediately passed out from his buzz.

Gabe frowned and decided bed would be best, he would ask Sammy about it in the morning.

...

Gabe couldn't sleep to save his life, so when the sun came up and he saw that it was already 7:45 AM he thought he could get up to make breakfast, after another shower. He knows he took one last night and then Sam kissed him and he wasn't sure if Sam remembered kissing him or even wanted to kiss him so he felt dirty - like he had taken advantage of this beautiful man even though he didn't do anything.

When he came back from his shower Sam was still asleep, he got everything he would need himself and Sammy some pancakes and went to the community kitchen, where his baby brother was also cooking.

"Cassie!" Gabriel gushed very loudly and scared Castiel.

"Dude, do you have to yell so early in the morning?"

"Yes, Cassie, I absolutely have to." Gabe stated matter-of-factly.

Cas ran his hand through the messy bunch of hair that is usually a well done Mohawk except for when he just woke up. "Anyways, good morning Gabriel."

"Ooohh, good morning baby bro!" Gabe said excitedly again. "How is Dean-o?" Gabriel asked nonchalantly as he prepared the pancakes, he wanted to bring up what happened with Sam. Then he noticed that his brother was visibly blushing and avoiding eye contact with Gabe completely.

"Oh! Cassie, spill now. I can see it on your face, what happened?" Cas kept cooking and was almost finished with the bacon portion of their breakfast.

"We kissed, correction, we made out." Cas said as simply as he could.

Gabe stopped mid mix and dropped the mixer in the bowl. "When? OMG little nerdy Dean kissed my punk ass baby bro, they used tongue," he was gushing unashamed. "Who started it?"

Cas blushed even more red if that was even possible. He was making scrambled eggs now, breakfast was almost done so he could go back to his room and hide from Gabe. "me, two days ago" he whispered almost inaudibly and Gabe almost lost it, Gabe knew that Castiel was much more hidden behind all that punk. "OH EM GEE, my baby bro is breaking out of his shell!" "Gabe, this isn't the first time that I've initiated kissing someone." "But Cassie you've never kissed anyone as sexy as that nerdy Winchester." "Gabriel, don't you have your own Winchester to be gushing over." "He kissed me last night and I restrained myself cause he was drunk." Castiel gave Gabriel a look of real confusion and shock. "I do have self-restraint Cassie." "Liar." And Cas left with his two plates for him and Dean for breakfast.

...

Gabriel came back to his and Sam's dorm and Sam was still sleeping. Gabriel put the pancakes on their shared table and shook Sam's shoulder. "Sammy-kins! It is time to wake up, I made pancakes!" Sam stirred but didn't wake up. "Saaaaaaaaaaaam!" Gabriel never had any self-reservation for being annoying, especially in the morning.

Sam grumbled from his pillow and Gabe barely made out that Sam said "coffee" which thankfully Gabriel had already thought of. "Already got you coffee Samoose, but you can't have any if you don't wake up" Gabriel sing-songed as he sat at the table and doused ridiculous amounts of sugar onto his pancackes. Sam had finally gotten up and was looking at Gabe with disgust. One, for the copious amounts of sugar that were on his pancakes and two, for waking him up at an ungodly hour.

"What time is it, Gabe?" "8:30 A.M." "Ugh, why are you awake?" "Could not sleep, Samsquatch." "ugh, why the fuck not." "Do you remember what happened last night?" That is when the light in Sam's brain clicked on and he remembered kissing the trickster in front of him. And then he remembers being turned down even though he knows Gabe wants it too. "Why did you say no?" "You were drunk, that is not what I want." Sam finally had some coffee in his system as he looked at the beautiful man that was sitting across from him.

"Would you be fine if I kissed you now?" Gabriel slowly nodded, licking his lips and gnawing the inside of his cheek. Sam leaned over the table and gently licked some of the syrup off of Gabe's lips before leaning further to kiss him softly and slightly chaste. He pulled away and sat down, smiling and drinking his coffee slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: There is going to be some food play in this chapter.**

...

It has been weeks since the kissing between the pairs of brothers.

It was everything BUT awkward and they were always hanging out with each other, almost never left each other's sides.

When they were alone Cas would come up behind Dean and attack him with kisses and wrap his arms around Dean's hips. Dean would lean into Cas and just relax with him until it was time to study, they both slowly started to become more themselves around each other.

...

One day Dean was studying with Sam in Dean and Cas' room and Cas came home from his job at the coffee shop across the street.

"Hello Dean." Startled at the moose sitting on the floor, he didn't know why everyone called him that; he didn't look like a real moose at all. "Oh, Sam."

Dean pipped up at his roommate's entrance and looked up at him beaming. "Oh! Cas! Did you bring me pie?" Dean said this at the same time that Sam said, "Hey, Cas how was work?"

Sam gave Dean a dirty look for expecting pie while Dean was just staring at Cas with the biggest grin that Sam had ever seen.

"Work was nice, Sam, thank you for asking." Cas smiled slightly, looking at the giant twin before looking at Dean with a much bigger smile and pulling a to-go box out of his backpack.

Dean literally started drooling and his mouth was open from hunger for the pie and Cas, preferably putting the pie on Cas and eating it that way.

Sam could see the look in Dean's eyes and knew it too well from their 19 years together. Sam clears his throat and looks between the two men that he happens to be in between, blocking their way to each other. "Well, I'm gonna go home." He says as he packs up his stuff and scrambles to the door, leaving and going to his room that is next door before they can jump each other. Little does he know that Cas and Dean haven't had sex yet, and might not for a while. Who knows?

Once Sam was gone Dean was on his feet striding towards Cas. Castiel was frozen, still often surprised when he sees the sexy blonde nerd trying to touch and kiss him. Once Dean was in front of Cas he put one hand on Cas' hip and the other on his cheek. He pulled him in and kissed him sweetly at first. Dean didn't want to push Cas but ever since that first kiss Dean hadn't had sex since and jerking off wasn't helping anymore. He wanted Cas, all of him. They only made out and gave each other hand jobs. Tonight he wanted to at least give Cas a blow job while also playing with his food.

...

Sam was in his room now, sitting on his bed. He had his headphone in so that if his brother and the punk were making any noise he couldn't hear it. He lay down and drifted off to sleep.

...

Dean was still holding Cas against his chest. Dean was laying small kisses on Cas jaw and neck. Cas closed his eyes, "Dean." He said in a whisper against Dean's hair as the taller man's lips traveled to his collarbone. "Yes Cas?" Dean asked against Cas' collarbone. Now both of Dean's hands are on Castiel's hips, pulling him flush into Dean. "Nnhgg." "Yes, Cas?" Cas had dropped his backpack on the floor and was about to drop the pie when Dean pulled away and grabbed the pie before going to the table and popping it open. "Mmm, apple pie." It was still warm so he didn't have to microwave it.

Cas just stood there and stared at Dean with an expression of pure confusion. His head tilting to the left as he watched Dean, sometimes he loved when Dean teased him but tonight he wanted more that is why he was sure to get apple, Dean's favorite pie was apple. Cas walked over to Dean and looked him right in the eye as he took the pie away from him before he could get a second bite. Dean frowned down at the newly empty space and then looked up at Cas, still frowning. "My pie..." Cas kept it slightly out of reach so Dean couldn't lean over the table and grab it from Castiel's grip. "Caaaaass, why'd you take my pie away?" Dean's frown became even bigger.

Cas took a chunk of the pie filling from the plate and slowly coated his lips in it, tasting the sweetness on the tip of his tongue. Once his lips were fully coated in pie filling he sucked the rest of it off of his finger and he made eye contact with Dean, he literally saw Dean's pupils blow up.

Dean was on his feet and in front of Cas the moment that he saw Cas' tongue on his finger. He was staring down at Cas, he put his hands on both sides of his face and leaned forward to gently trace his lips with his tongue. Dean moaned at the explosion of taste in his mouth, the pie with the taste of Cas was amazing and he wanted more. He licked all of the pie off of Cas' lips before delving in for a passionate kiss that took both of their breath away.

When they pulled away from the kiss Dean realized that there was more pie and Cas wasn't going anywhere. Dean took a step back and sat down before motioning for Cas to sit in his lap. Cas looked confused, tilting his head in the _cutest_ way. "God dammit Cas, sit in my lap." Cas had a glint in his eye that lasted only a second before he sat in Dean's lap.

Dean pulled Cas closer to him before grabbing the pie and putting some on his fork before eating it and then he leant in to Cas and kissed him. Immediately shoving his pie coated tongue into Cas' mouth, both of them moaned into each other. Cas deepened the kiss and from the position he was in, he tilted Dean's head back and kissed even deeper. Cas moaned from the taste of apple, cinnamon, sugar, and Dean, he kind of tastes like cinnamon and whiskey. Cas pulls back and smiles down at Dean, he takes some more pie on his finger, cause fuck the fork, and put the finger in his mouth, sucking it sexily off his finger. Dean groaned and ground his hips up into Cas' ass. "God Cas that was sooo... hoooott... Mmmm." Dean hissed then moaned. He couldn't control himself, the look of Cas sucking on his own finger as if it were a cock. Cas has another dollop of pie on his finger and he was about to put it in his mouth before Dean took his hand and put the finger into his own mouth. Castiel moaned and god damn if it wasn't one of the sexiest sounds he had ever heard.

Dean picked Cas up and sat him down on his own bed, Dean slowly lifted Castiel's shirt off of him. Cas was just looking up at Dean, watching him as he stripped him. Castiel put his hands on Dean's hips and pushed his shirt up, exposing the tanned skin. Dean pulled his shirt up and off, he then leaned down to Castiel and kissed him sweetly, passionately. Dean pushed Cas down to his back and got on top of him before continuing kissing him. The kisses started off as sweet and languid but became more passionate and sloppy.

...

Gabe was at the café, it was the same one that Cas worked at cause somehow they were both got hired. The café was closing in 15 minutes and he couldn't wait to go back to his moose, they fucked like rabbits and all he wanted to do was fuck him again and again and again.

 _10 more minutes..._

God, time was running so fucking slow. Gabriel had a lollipop in his mouth and he was making someone a latte. He looks at the clock on his register.

 _9 more fucking slow ass minutes..._

He needed to think about other things because time was going too slow for him to be watching the clock. _Maybe I'll be able to take him some coffee._ Gabriel was dazing off at the front counter while he wiped the counter off haphazardly. He was thinking about that perky ass that belongs to Sam, he was thinking about that very proportional cock that he has in his pants, those kissable lips that look beautiful when they are leaving a hot trail down Gabriel's body to wrap around his cock.

Gabriel's body was reacting to just the thought of Sam pressed naked up against him. When he heard a chime at the door he stood up straight and kept wiping the counter. He looked up and it was just a random student getting more coffee before they closed, he looked at the clock.

 _3 more minutes..._

Gabriel made the last cup of coffee for that last customer. _One more minute,_ Gabe made Sam's coffee. Mostly cream and sugar with a little bit of actual coffee, just how he likes it.

 _Finally, I can go home_.

"Bye, Chuck. See you tomorrow." Gabe grabbed the last few pastries that were left over and left; walking quickly to his dorm across the street.

...

Dean and Cas were in just their boxers, rutting against each other, moaning excessively. "Dean..." "Ye-yeah Cas?" "I want you to touch me, nnnhg, w-with your m-m-mouth..."

Dean stopped and pulled away, looking at Cas with an expression of excitement and worry. "Are you sure, blue eyes?" "Yes I am absolutely sure." The look in Castiel's eyes showed Dean that he meant what he said.

...

Gabriel barged into the room all loud and obnoxious the way that he is and Sam practically jumps off the bed, ready to fight the intruder. Gabriel giggled and looked at Sam; he looked like he was a half-asleep bear. Sam blinked the sleep from his eyes and focused on Gabriel. "Good afternoon sleepy head." "Hey Gabriel" "I brought you coffee, Samcicle" "Ugh, Gabe come on, don't call me that." "Awe but Samoose, you're just so cute!" Sam sat back down on his bed and put his head in his left hand and reached his right hand out to Gabe for the coffee, he was getting a headache, and he shouldn't have taken that nap. He groaned and lay back on his bed.

"Sammy, what's the matter?" Sam could hear a wrapper being opened and then thrown away. Gabe walked over and sat on Sam's lap, straddling his hips. Sam didn't budge but he spoke quietly, "I'm not really in the mood Gabe, gots a headache and can't get the thought of our brother's eye fucking each other while I'm standing in the middle." Gabe giggled and laid his head on Sam's chest and played with Sam's shirt. "You know, I've heard that sex helps with all kinds of different aches, including but not limited to headaches." Sam could hear the smile in Gabe's voice.

That is when they could hear something that sounded fairly similar to moaning. It was getting distinctly louder and then they heard Cas say "oh Dean, more."

...

Dean had his mouth wrapped expertly around Cas' hard member. There was pie on Cas' abdomen and it was very warm, Cas couldn't control his moaning and his hips were rocking into Dean's mouth. Dean pulled his mouth off of Cas' cock and licked the pie off of Cas' stomach and them quickly took all of him back into his mouth. Cas' hips lifted off of the bed and he moaned even louder, "oh, god, Dean."

...

Sam cringed and laughed. "Oh god this is why I was sleeping." Gabe laughed and looked up at Sam, you know we could always fuck as loud as we can and not pay attention to them..." He smiled and was tapping his fingers on Sam's chest. "Oh Gabe, no way is that happening, it is weird enough that we are rooming next to them while they fuck but I don't need them to know about our fucking." "Awe, Samsquatch, you are no fun."

...

Dean pushed Cas' hips back on the bed and took his mouth off of Cas' cock. Dean smiled up at Cas and wrapped his hand around Cas' cock. "Castiel, you want me to keep sucking that pie off of your dick? Or do you want me to jack you off until you cum all over my hand? Hmm?" Cas moaned loudly as Dean's hand was moving up and down his cock, "I want you to suck me off," Cas whispered. "I'm sorry angel, I didn't hear you." Dean was smiling and grabbing more pie to put on Cas' stomach. Cas said it again still quietly, "I want you to suck my cock Dean." "I still can't hear you Cas." That is when Dean leaned down and bit Cas' hip. Cas screams out, "I want you to suck my cock, Dean." Dean then put his mouth on Castiel's throbbing cock, making Cas scream out and moan.

...

"Oh my god, Gabe, did you hear that?" Sam groaned in disgust. Gabriel giggled and put his head on Sam's chest again. "Sounds like Dean is giving my baby bro a blow job and making him scream for it. Good for them, at least they are getting some tonight."

"Gabe I am soo not in the mood after hearing that." Sam removed his arm from his eyes and looked at his lover apologetically. "Can I have that coffee now? I've got a paper to write."

Gabe smiled and got off of Sam before handing him his coffee. "Well, get to work than."

...

Cas was so close, every fiber in his being was aching and he just wanted to finish. "Dean, Dean, Dea... Oh god!" he screamed as he came, his hips rocking and shaking. Dean pulled off and swallowed most of it before leaning into Cas and kissing him, his tongue licking into Cas' mouth making Cas taste himself with the pie. They both moaned before Dean lay down on Cas' bed and Cas curled up against Dean before falling asleep together.


End file.
